


A Reward for Good Service

by Celandine



Category: King's Speech (2010)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Romance, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-17
Updated: 2011-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-20 12:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bertie wants to acknowledge all of Lionel's help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Reward for Good Service

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Your Cruise Director (cruisedirector)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruisedirector/gifts).



"I think you deserve a sabbatical," says Bertie one day. They have been practicing for tomorrow's radio broadcast, Bertie squeezing in the time before a meeting with the Prime Minister and the War Department.

"What?" Lionel has been thinking about how to improve Bertie's Ws, still one of his most troubling letters.

"A sabbatical," Bertie repeats. He sits down beside Lionel on the sofa. Their legs press together, the heat of Bertie's thigh sending all kinds of signals to Lionel, though he knows they haven't much time to spare today. "It's been seven years since you began helping me."

"Rather more, technically," Lionel points out. "But yes, seven without interruption."

"Exactly." Bertie nods. "And good professionals need breaks, to give them a chance to get up to date in their field and come back refreshed and ready to work again."

"I don't have any difficulty with being ready to work," says Lionel. "I enjoy it, especially with you. I don't need a year off, and I don't want one."

He doesn't think that this is Bertie's way of trying to dismiss him. There is far too much between them for that, and Bertie would be more direct if that were the case anyhow.

"But I want to reward you for all your efforts," says Bertie. "If you don't want a sabbatical, how about an estate? I can find you something nice in Shropshire, I think."

Lionel laughs and squeezes Bertie's hand. "Myrtle would be appalled. We both enjoy London far too much, even now."

"No air raid sirens in Shropshire," Bertie says, "but I know what you mean. Surely there is _something_ you would like, if only a token, something that I can give you to show my gratitude for all you've done for me." He uses Lionel's grasp to pull him closer, and brushes a quick kiss over his lips.

"This is really all the reward I want, being here with you like this," murmurs Lionel. He puts his arms around Bertie. "If you gave me an estate or a knighthood or anything of that sort, even saying it was for my service, people might wonder."

"True enough." Bertie nuzzles at Lionel's neck. "Tomorrow after the speech, though, I'll arrange for us to have some time alone, and then it will be my turn to serve you."

Lionel is already shivering in anticipation.

**Author's Note:**

> For cruisedirector, who wanted the schmoopiest Bertie/Lionel I had in me, with the prompt "sabbatical".


End file.
